Hylia High: Junior year
by Arcticshark
Summary: Link is a teenager attending Hylia High. When a new student who he feels a connection to is assigned to Link's class, will he end up becoming friends with her or more? Link POV
1. A new student

I was sprinting down the hallway trying to avoid running into the walls at each curve I came across. I skid a little at each turn, but thankfully my vans have at least a bit more traction than others. I designed them myself, and I'm actually quite proud of them! Oh right, anyway… It was already 8:10, and I wasn't even in the right section of my school, Hylia High. I am supposed to get there by 8:00, but does anyone really get there by that time? I mean, let's be real. I do _not _want to get up at 7:00 every single day! Especially me since I live 25 minutes way, _and _I have to walk! I guess that's what you have to live with if you live alone. Uh, long story, okay? I finally made it to right hallway. 8:10, not bad.

I leaped at the door planning to open the door knob right as I landed. Though, to my surprise, it was locked. So I kind of- well face planted in the door. I groaned as I landed on my back. Hearing a student from inside coming to open the door for me, I quickly jumped back on my feet to hide from embarrassment. Thankfully, the student who opened it was one of my best friends, Dark. We became friends when I was transferred here freshman year. Oh, by the way, I'm a junior. I am _not _a freshman. I don't even know how many times I have been mistaken as a freshman and beat up on Freshman Friday. I am not even _that_ small! I am almost 5'10" for crying out loud! Anyway, I was late to my first day of school, and I was jogging down the hallway to get to my first class. I literally ran right into him. We face planted, greeted each other, had a few laughs, and I figured out I was going in the complete opposite direction of where my class was. Yeah, it was honestly pretty embarrassing. Though ever since then, we have been best friends!

"How's it going, Link?" Dark greeted me as he tried to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" I retorted. I gave him a playful push and walked to my seat.

"Hello, _Link_." My teacher, Mrs. Impa, said. She doesn't necessarily hate me, but she doesn't love me. She really only gets mad at students if they're either late or they don't turn in their homework. Unfortunately, I do both of those things. She likes me as a kid but not a student.

"Sorry, Mrs. Impa." I apologized. Thankfully, most teachers know about my current situation, so they aren't that hard on me about being late.

"It's fine. Just sit down please." She commanded. I nodded and took my seat in the back left corner. There is a complimentary window right next to me. I usually just stare out the window and daydream about weird crap. Ancient Religion is _really_ boring! I don't know how I even survive through the first five minutes, and nothing interesting happens whatsoever. It is just the same old routine over and over. "Attention, class, today we have a new student! Please be respectful and friendly towards her!" Impa announced getting most attention from the boys because of the word "her". Hey, remember when I said nothing interesting happens like two seconds ago? Yeah, I stand corrected for once. I look up to see who the new student who just came through the door might be, and I am actually quite surprised. She's pretty cute! Gah, Link! You haven't even met her! She could be a total snob!

* * *

"Uh, h-hi. I'm Zelda, and I just moved from Castle Town. I like to read and write." She looked up at Impa to find out where she would sit.

"Oh, right. We should probably find you a place to sit!" Impa chuckled and began to look around at each of the desks and students. She looked at the desk right next to me, and I am pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. I'm sorry but no way in hell can _she _sit next to _me_. It's not that I don't her. I'm just not the greatest fan of people sitting next to me. I either get in trouble for talking, or I get in trouble for _them_ talking to _me_. Hence why I sit in the back corner isolated from the other students. "Sorry, Zelda, but it looks like the only open seat is next to Link." She pointed to the seat adjacent to me. "Maybe you can keep him in line." She laughed.

"I heard that!" I shouted from the back.

"I know. You were supposed to!" She snickered. I rolled my eyes at her comment. We usually have these types of conversations. Good for me, she's nice enough to not send me to the principal's for talking back.

I watched as Zelda approached my desk. Prepared for the worst, I slumped back in my chair only giving her a nod as a greeting. She sat down and glanced at me with a confused look.

"I guess that's one way to address a lady." She whispered and giggled quietly enough no one would hear her. Oh, excuse me, princess. I didn't realize we were at a royal dinner. Too bad for me I'm too polite to say that- at least to a girl.

"Sorry, I just don't want to get in trouble for talking." I explained.

"Well, if you whisper quietly enough no one will hear you, Mr. Face plant in a door." She smirked. Okay, she's actually pretty cool- wait she saw that?! Dammit! I could have sworn no one was behind me or in front of me. I'm not _that_ stupid to pull something off like that without checking my surroundings!

"Y-you saw that?" I light blush formed on my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I was walking from the bathroom before I had to come in and introduce myself. Honestly, that was what gave me the extra boost of confidence I have now." She gave me a small smile. "Thank you… uh…" She looked at me confused for a moment before I realized why she was giving me such a confused look.

"Oh, I'm Link, and by the way, how did my little fall give you _confidence_? I can understand it giving you regrets on coming here or a little laugh, but how could you get _confidence_ from that?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

She laughed a little before speaking, "Well, Link, it made me realize I wouldn't be the only total ditz attending here." She smirked. "I played that trip in my mind while I spoke up front just a few minutes ago! It never gets old."

"Well, thank _you_ for making this sad excuse of a class actually somewhat interesting." I said while glancing at the clock to see if the bell would ring any time soon. Of course we still had another hour in this living hell I call Ancient Religion. We don't even do anything really! We just fill pages in the teacher gives us, and then she assigns silent study.

"No problem!" She gave me a friendly wink.

"Oh, hey. Do you want to sit by me and my friends at lunch today?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, why not!" She smiled. "Are you friends with any girls?" Zelda asked.

"Yep! I have two as a matter of fact!" I grinned triumphantly. "I'll introduce you to them once we see them at lunch, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Zelda nodded as she began to show a slight sign of excitement. We ended up talking throughout the class, and we found out a lot about each other. We practically liked the same movies, books, jokes, and, to my surprise, video games! We were just finishing up a conversation about the new Pokémon game that was recently announced when the bell finally rang signaling us to our next class.


	2. Meeting friends and foe

Most of the classes we had before lunch went by pretty quickly. The only one that went by slow was, of course, Pre-Cal. I don't understand why I have to take even if I won't use it in life! Some people may use it, but I sure as hell won't! Thankfully, Zelda is in most of my classes, so the time went by pretty quickly. We talked about my friends for the duration of the classes. From what I saw, she seemed pretty excited to meet them. We were on our way to our lockers to drop off our books before lunch, and it seems that she is just two lockers away from me. I'm not sure if I'm excited or super excited… wait, am I excited about a _girl_? Oh Goddess, Link, what is wrong with you!

"Hi, Link! You ready to go to lunch?" Zelda snapped me out of my mental argument, and she smiled awaiting an answer. "I'm super excited to meet your friends! I hope they are as cool as you!" Her eyes widened as she thought about what she had just said, and a deep shade of red replaced her usual pale skin.

I smirked at her expression. "Oh, what was that? I didn't quite get it." I leaned forward while turning my head slightly so that my ear was facing Zelda's face.

"A-ah! I d-didn't mean it like th-that!" She started rambling furiously out of embarrassment. "I-It's just uh y-you share m-most of my i-interests, and u-uh-"

I placed my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. I couldn't bear look at her so flustered like that any longer. "Hey, Zelda, it's fine. I know what you meant. I was just teasing you, okay?" She started to calm down, and her face returned to the right color.

"Sorry, I'm not very good with handling excitement." She chuckled. "Anyway, come on!" She took my hand and started sprinting towards where she thought was the lunch room.

"Uh, Zelda?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"The lunch room is that way." I laughed a little to myself and pointed in the opposite direction with my thumb.

"Oh." She looked down showing signs of utter embarrassment. She was actually pretty cute when she was embarrassed. Oh, Goddess, I really do need help.

"It's fine!" I gave her a comforting smile. "You're honestly exactly like I was on my first day here." While still holding her hand, I turned us around in the right direction. I told her how Dark and I met, and how I was on the first day of school here on our way to the lunch room. We ended up exchanging funny school-related stories. From what I heard, she was a complete ditz, just like me. It was actually a little creepy how much we could relate to each other. After a few more minutes of laughing our asses off out of our own embarrassment once again, we finally made it to the lunch room.

"Alright, here we are!" I exclaimed.

"Wow." Zelda looked around, her eyes shining with amazement everywhere she looked. I couldn't help but stare. I'm not a stalker or anything! She was just so, how do I put this without sounding like a creeper, perfect. She was a smart, videogame loving ditz. Honestly, she was actually pretty attractive too which is a bonus! I don't look for looks in a girl though. If she has a good personality and shows slight interest in a guy like me, I become friends with said girl, and I let nature takes it course. If friendship is as far as we go, great. If we become more than friends, great. Am I contemplating whether I like her or not? I mentally slapped myself and began to walk away towards the lunch line. No way could a guy like _me_, get a girl like _her_. It is just too good to be real, and I'm leaving it like that.

I looked back at the still excited Zelda. "Hey, did you bring your lunch, or are you buying?" I asked. I looked down at our hands, and they were still together. Why can't I let go? I don't even have feeling for her, so why is it so hard? Do I like her? Gah, Link! You do _not_ like her. You two are just friends and nothing more!

"I brought my lunch, why?" She looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes. Dammit! Her eyes are so blue! Look away, Link! No way can you just fall in love with a girl when it has only been four hours since you met her. It will _not_ happen. Why am I even thinking this? I'm just going to let it go. I will see where this friendship takes us, and if we end up liking each other, whoop-de-doo.

"I was just wondering if you were going to buy or not. I brought mine too, so it looks like we can just head on in to the lunch room." I gave her a quick smile before heading to the lunch room. I let go of her hand before entering into the lunch room. I don't really feel that starting rumors about us will be very good, especially for Zelda on her first day here. I walked up to the usual table at sat at. The table in the back corner of the room. Yeah, I seem to have a thing for corners.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" I greeted everyone with a small wave and stepped to the side. "This is Zelda for all who haven't met her yet. She's going to be sitting with us." I stepped off to the side once again to give her the open seat that was in between Saria and Malon.

"H-hi, guys." She gave the two girls a weak smile before sitting down.

"Howdy! I'm Malon!" She greeted Zelda with a warm hug. Malon is _extremely_ out-going and can make friends with about anyone you can think of. She is almost never shy. She is a country girl with fiery red hair and has a slight country accent, but it's not noticeable once you have been friends with her for a while.

"And I'm Saria!" Saria shook Zelda's hand as a welcome. In contrast to Malon, Saria gets shy pretty easily. Though, the more time you spend with her and get to know her, she becomes incredibly friendly! She has bright, neon green hair and is pretty short for her age. She may look tiny, but she sure packs a punch. I may or may not have learned from personal experience.

"I'm Dark!" Dark gave a quick grin and a friendly wink towards Zelda. Zelda tried to hold in a laugh but to no avail. "Hey, what's so funny?" He blurted out a bit annoyed. Zelda couldn't stop laughing therefore no answer. I leaned into Dark's ear and told him what I had told Zelda about him. Let's just say he wasn't the happiest he's ever been. "Oh come on, Link!" Dark growled at me before turning back to Zelda. " Ya know, Zelda, he's a _complete_ idiot, not to mention klutz!" He pointed at me with the thumb not losing eye contact with Zelda.

"Oh, trust me. I know how much of a klutz he is!" Zelda began to laugh even harder than she was at Dark. I blushed slightly from embarrassment, and I quickly changed the subject.

"So, did you guys hear about the new Halo game they announced?" I wasn't much for FPS games, but with the right friends to play them with, they were pretty damn fun. Sheik, who I kind of neglected to introduce due to his quietness, loved FPS games, especially Halo. Dark and I would always go over to his on the weekend play a few rounds.

"Yeah, seems fun." Sheik finally blurted out. At last, I can introduce Sheik. It took him long enough to say something, geez.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Zelda, this is Sheik." Sheik gave a small nod towards her.

"I know!" Zelda said a bit in annoyance. Wait, wait, wait, they know each other? Are they? No, they couldn't be! Are they girlfriend and boyfriend?! My life is ruined! "He's my cousin!" She quickly added. Cousin? Oh, Goddess, I've never been this relieved in my life!

We continued to share jokes, learn more about each other, and tell funny stories from past years when Zelda was not attending. Turns out Sheik and Zelda were pretty close, but Sheik was forced to attend Hylia High by his parents. I learned quite a few new things today.

The bell rang, and we quickly got up to go to our last few classes of the day. Honestly, today has been one of the best days of the school year. It was pretty productive too! I ran through the halls to get to my next class, Chemistry. I was running late, again, and wasn't looking where I was going. I was about to make it to the correct hallway. I could almost smell the burnt scent that our Chemistry room was filled with. Pleasant, I know. It's really not my fault I'm always late! I was not in charge of putting the lunch room and my Chemistry class in complete opposite sides of the campus! Lost in my thoughts, the last sense of alertness I had vanished. I was running as fast as I could to make it when I ran into something hard causing me to fall on my back. Oh come on! Of course! It's always me who runs into stuff causing me to be even later! All my momentum, gone! I'll never make it now. I looked up to apologize to whomever I had run into when I laid my eyes on a ginormous figure. It was none other than Ganondorf. Fuck my life. Maybe he didn't notice? I tried to get up and leave quickly without apologizing, so I wouldn't get his attention. If he notices me, it is over. I'll be late to Chemistry, and I will most likely be in the hospital for a broken bone or two. I managed to stand on my feet to start sprinting the rest of the way to my class.

"Hey, brat, where the hell do you think you're going?" He shouted in my face. Dammit. I'm through. It was a good life. Link Greene of Hylia High will be no more.

* * *

**Yo, little author's note! This is my very first fanfic, so it would be nice if people could review! It would make my week :)! Anyway, I will try to post a new chapter every few days or so! I will probably get to five chapters, and if anyone seems to like it, I'll continue with it! Bai, have a great day! **


End file.
